


somebody loves you (somebody's me)

by BookPirate



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookPirate/pseuds/BookPirate
Summary: A year after Habeas Corpus, Calleigh and Eric find their way back to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and probably shitty but ??? I just finished rewatching CSI Miami and decided the ending could've been better. I mean, the whole split was annoying in the first place but I never got resolution and damnit I want resolution! So I tried. Here you go.
> 
> Title from 'Somebody's Me' by Enrique Iglesias

The dying sunlight gives the lab a golden hue as Calleigh and Eric work in companionable silence. Calleigh enjoys the watching the way the sun warms Eric's skin as he focuses on his paperwork. She's not ashamed to admit to herself she's working slower than usual, trying to draw out the time she has alone with him in the lab. Unfortunately, there's only so much more she can do without reprocessing the evidence, and, with a case closed, that's the last thing she wants. So, she packs the box and put its lid on. "And that's all she wrote," Calleigh chirps, trying to be cheerful as she tapes it up for storage.

"Ah," Eric says in response, briefly flitting his eyes up to hers as he also finishes up, a half-smile on his face, "that's funny. Because our vic was a writer."

"I know, that's why I said it." She grins at him, snapping her gloves off. "So, wanna round up the gang for a few drinks?"

"What about Austin and Patty?" He moves closer, throwing his own gloves away.

"Austin's got tennis, and Patty has Girl Scouts," she tells him as she shrugs off her lab coat, meeting his gaze. "Is it that strange that I want to hang out with you guys for a drink or two?"

He laughs, ducking his head. "No, just unusual, I guess."

It was a joke, she knows, but something about the sentiment eats at her. "Hey," she grabs his hand impulsively, "you know I've always got time for you, right?"

When he looks back up at her, he's got a sparkle in his eye. "I never doubted it."

"Good." He's a little too close, so before she can do something stupid, like kiss him, she steps back a little.

The movement changes something in his face, and he turns his palm so they're holding hands, giving her fingers a squeeze. "I've always got time for you, too, you know?"

Somehow, she knows he's talking about more than just a drink. "I know," she says softly, squeezing back, before gently tugging her fingers out of his grasp.

They hang their lab coats up together in silence. She can guess what he's thinking about, since she's thinking about it, too. Even though it's been about a year, she's still never quite figured out how to tell him she doesn't want to be on a break from their relationship anymore. What started as something to cool both their heads turned into her needing to make sure Austin and Patty were taken care of, and happy with her. She told him she didn't expect him to wait, but she's still pretty sure he did. Now, she wishes she could close the gap, but something's holding her back.

Before they head into the locker room, where she can hear Ryan and Walter ribbing each other, Eric grasps her wrist and tugs her away from the door. "Hey, you know I still love you, right?"

It startles her, eyes widening as she takes in the way his jaw is set. For her, it was never a question of love, just a question of timing. "I know, Eric."

He looks away and drops her wrist. "That's good. I, ah, I just wanted to make sure."

There's something resigned in his tone, so she grabs his chin so they're looking at each other again. "I still love you, too, Eric. You have to know that."

"I know." He nods, and tries to smile, that smirk she loves, but something is still off. "You just needed time. And I'm not trying to rush you, I just worry, sometimes," he adds, quickly.

She doesn't really know where to go from there in the conversation, so she lets him lead her to the locker room, where Ryan and Walter are arguing about where to get a drink, with Natalia chiming in with perfectly timed insults. She lets herself get back into the swing of conversation with her friends, laughing and joking as Natalia shares her latest disaster of a date. But still, something nags at her the entire time. She guesses she always figured she and Eric would get back together eventually, because there's no one else she'd rather be with, but hadn't thought how that was going to happen. Now she knows he's trying to give her more space than she's realizing she needs, she knows it's time to do something.

After the group splits up, she puts her hand in Eric's. "Wanna come with me to pick up Austin and Patty?"

"Sure," he says, his face splitting into a grin.

When they're in the car, she keeps her hand in his as she drives, trying to figure out how to say what she wants to. He keeps up an easy chatter about work that she can participate in without thinking too hard, which buys her enough time to get to the school. Once they're parked, she finally turns to him. "I've been thinking of a way to say this, and, well, you know how I am with words sometimes."

His smile is a little hesitant. "You're perfect."

"And so are you," she rushes to say. "That's why this is so hard."

He shifts a little in his seat. "What's this about?"

"I meant what I said back at the station," she raises a hand when he opens his mouth to interrupt him, "and I know you know, but what I didn't say is that I miss you, and I want to be with you again, if you want to do it." He opens his mouth again, but she rushes on, "Of course, we could only be very serious, because of the kids, and if that's not -"

"Calleigh, breathe." He laughs as he takes her hand and runs his thumb over her knuckles. The anxiousness she felt melts out of her body, and she relaxes into his touch. "I miss you, too," he confesses with that half-smile she loves so much, "and, well, as for being serious, it's been serious for me, for five years. But you knew that."

"All this time?" she asks, a little breathlessly. When he nods, she shakes her head. "I didn't know that."

"It's always been you, Calleigh." His smile is full now. "Can I kiss you?"

She meets him halfway and slides her arms around his neck. His lips feel like coming home, and, even though it is a little uncomfortable kissing over the gearshift of her car, it's totally worth it.

They do have to pull back eventually, however, since they're there to pick up the kids. Calleigh laces her fingers with Eric's as they walk into building where both kids have their extracurriculars, leading him to where she knows both of them will be waiting for her. "We should probably figure out what this is going to look like," she says on a sigh.

He looks down at her. "Like how?"

"Well, I'm never gonna be able to spend the night. I mean, you can, obviously, but date time will probably be limited, too -"

He kisses her hand, interrupting her. "I don't care, Cal. I'll move in if you want me to."

Something burns bright in her when he says that, warming her heart and giving her hope. She beams at him. "Well, let's give it a few months."

(Austin and Patty are delighted when he moves in after three).


End file.
